


Impmon Growing Up

by Superbabs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Being as small as he is, Impmon is tired of being the short stack having to look up at everyone. He's looking for a change in stature, but the change he finds might not be the one he expects...





	Impmon Growing Up

Impmon sported his usual pout as he walked through a crowd of Digimon. The constant of reminder of being stuck at eye-level with everyone’s knees and legs frustrated him to no end. 

 

“It’s the same damn thing every day,” Impmon cursed under his breath. “I haven’t been able to digivolve in forever! It’s like I’m stuck as this tiny little pipsqueak forever!”

 

He continued brushing past everyone’s legs until he slammed right into the taut, muscly leg of a Leomon in front of him. Impmon tumbled back and landed with an oof. As he regained his senses, his eyes ran up along the tall, burly Lemon looking over him, staring down at him with a friendly yet teasing grin.

 

“Watch where you’re goin’, ya big palooka,” Impmon yelled upward as he got back on his feet.

 

“Sorry about that, short stuff,” Leomon replied. “I didn’t see you all the way down there!”

 

Impmon tensed up, his face contorted with anger. “Short stuff…?”

 

“I really should watch where I’m going! It’s difficult for me to notice all the little ones at my feet!”

 

Impmon’s eye twitched. “Little?”

 

“But you should be careful too! I mean, if you’re not wary, you could get stepped on by someone much bigger than me, pipsqueak!”

 

“Pipsqueak!?!?!? That does it! Bada-Boom!” Impmon ignited a fireball at the tip of his finger and flung it into Leomon’s face, making the giant feline cough and sputter. 

 

Impmon went off on a steaming rant that caught the attention of every Digimon around him. “Just you wait, you lummox! I’m gonna get huge! Bigger than you can imagine! Bigger than every single Digimon here! Then we’ll see who gets stepped on!”

 

With a huff, Impmon stormed away, shoving past anyone in his path. Leomon simply shrugged and went off on his way.

 

He hardly knew where he was going through all of his rage spilling out of him. Before he knew it, he ended up in a dilapidated building on the edge of town, littered with dusty chairs and neglected tables. He started flinging fireballs every which way around him to vent his frustrations.

 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Impmon howled. “Big guys like that always looking down on me… literally! Ooh, I’ll show ‘em! I’d like to take those big lugs and crush ‘em under me! I wanna get big, dang it!”

 

“Is that all?” an echoey voice asked. “Well, all you had to do was say so!”

 

“Huh?” Impmon whipped his head around. “Whozzat out there? Come on out!”

 

A dark, cloaked figure hadn’t so much appeared in front of him as much as it was simply there one second. Their face was obscured, though if Impmon squinted hard enough, he might have seen a devious smile within the shadow.

 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the figure said without actually introducing themselves. “My, you’re an adorable little one, aren’t you?”

 

Impmon flicked his hands to light fireballs at his fingertips. “Call me that again, lanky! See what happens!”

 

“Now, now! No need to get so upset! I couldn’t help but overhear your plight and I thought I could be of assistance!”

 

Impmon raised one eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what to make of the stranger, but he put out his fires and crossed his arms thoughtfully. “And exactly what kind of assistance are we talkin’?”

 

“Why, getting bigger, of course! I may have something in my little collection that could help you do just that!”

 

“You do!?” Impmon threw caution to the wind at the mere mention of getting bigger, already beaming with possibility. “What do I gotta do? C’mon, spill it!”

 

The stranger reached into one of his sleeves and slowly, theatrically, pulled out an pear-like piece of data. It flickered with glitches with digits of data spewing out from it.

 

Impmon cocked his head at the sight of the fruit. “What’s with that pear? Looks pretty corrupted to me…”

 

“Well, of course it is! I’ve taken the liberty of… modifying this particular piece of data. Nothing in the Digital World could get you as big as you want to be naturally, after all.”

 

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Impmon shrugged. “Now give it to me!”

 

“By all means, take it,” the stranger encouraged. “I just have one simple condition--”

 

Impmon swiped the fruit out of the stranger’s hand, though he made no move to take it back. The little digimon started tossing it up in the air playfully. “We can work out the details later, pal! This Impmon’s gonna be living large no matter what!”

 

The stranger chuckled to himself, more than willing to let Impmon have his fun. “Since you’re so eager, why don’t you have a seat?” He stood up one of the old metal chairs and dusted it off for Impmon to sit in. “The changes you’re about to experience can be quite… sudden.”

 

Impmon was already chewing noisily on his pear, having eaten the entire thing down to its core, and even popping that in his mouth. “You say somethin’, lanky?” he said through messy chewing.

The stranger giggled again mischievously. “Oh, nothing,” he chimed. “Perhaps it’s best that you feel it for yourself! 

 

Impmon flexed his fingers tentatively as if to test the imminent effects. After a moment, he felt a strange chill reverberate throughout his body, and it crescendoed into a rumble that made him giggle. “Oooooh, something’s happening already!”

 

“I should hope so,” the stranger agreed, trying to contain his delight. “My concoctions are rather potent, after all!”

 

“Aw, yeah,” Impmon cheered as his body’s vibration became more intense. “I can feel myself changing! I’m through being a little pipsqueak under everyone’s feet! I’m gonna get huge! I’m gonna get enormous! I’m gonna get...” Impmon’s gut puffed out with a strange, soft weight, rounding it out into a sizeable beer belly. His expression fell immediately, replaced with a face of utter confusion. “...fat!?”

 

“Oops,” the stranger tittered. “Did I not mention that part?”

 

Impmon stumbled off his feet, his belly continuing to melt onto the ground as a fat, growing paunch. The devilish smiley face on his navel seemed to grow an extra chin as he got bigger. “What did you do to me, you cloaked creep!?” Impmon snarled, his words becoming more squished as his ballooning cheeks pursed his mouth.

 

“Exactly what you asked, my friend! I’m making you bigger!”

 

“This ain’t what I was talking about!” Impmon stumbled back onto his feet, his belly continuing to cascade into full, curvy rolls. “You bettuh change me back or else!”

 

“But we’ve barely begun to have our fun!”

 

“What are you talking about--whoa!” As if to answer, Impmon’s chest swelled into a pair of perky, round boobs pushed up against his flabby, cascading chin. The heavy mounds sank generously into the belly fat below, layering him like a cake with much too much frosting. “Gah… make it stop…!”

 

“For all intents and purposes, I suppose I could!” The stranger simply shrugged. “I’ve just never thought to create something that reverses this! Why would I?”

 

“I bettuh not be stuck like this, you sick freak!:

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t complain,” the stranger tsked. “We’re hardly even done yet.”

 

“Whaddya mean? Whuh!?” As the rest of him continued to pack on pounds, Impmon still struggling to adjust to his new weight on the front, his backside started to balance him out as it grew and fattened. 

 

But even as his frontside kept softening, the bulk at his backside started piling on at an alarming rate. His rump began taking on a form of its own, hefty meaty butt cheeks that were ravenously consuming some unseen substance that made it rounder, softer, more luscious by the second. His low-hanging butt started oozing down the back of his knees and pulling his hips outward like hands stretching dough. His thighs thickened proportionately with warm, marshmallowy fluff that pushed out against his muffin top. As Impmon regained his balance, he found it hard to see his toes anymore as his thighs expanded, his belly dolloping over them. And in the corner of his eye, he saw a monstrous, curvaceous ass creeping up on him.

 

“Hey, creepazoid,” Impmon asked with worry. “Any reason why my badonkadonk is growing faster!?”

 

The stranger stroked his chin, genuinely confused if not amused by Impmon’s odd growth. “I certainly couldn’t say,” he said nonchalantly. “No one’s ever eaten this data down to the core before! This’ll be a fine experiment indeed!”

 

“Experiment!?” Impmon snapped at the word, flexing his flabby arms threateningly. “I ain’t anyone’s guinea pig, ya hear me! I’m gonna--” 

 

Impmon attempted to charge at the stranger, but his growing, cumbersome weight caused him to twist and spin off balance. As he made a 180-degree spin, he began to fall backwards, his chunky ass looming right over the stranger and the chair beside him. The stranger melted into the shadow and cleared the way by emerging somewhere else. The chair wasn’t nearly as fortunate as the sheer force of Impmon’s rump slammed right on top of it, shattering it to pieces of metal and plastic.

 

“Whuh...?” Even underneath all his bulk, Impmon felt the chair beneath him break into bits. “Did my ass do that?”

 

“Magnificently, I might add!” The stranger clapped almost mockingly. “I’d like to see any digimon do that without a stature like yours!”

 

“Huh…” Impmon’s mouth curled into a devious half-smile. “No kidding…”

 

As he felt his ass becoming wider and heavier, Impmon’s eyes darted over to a table a few feet away. With some effort, he hefted himself up and went into a clumsy waddle toward it. As he approached the table, he swiveled around and brought his butt right down on it. He was almost surprised when it broke clean in half. Even the legs buckled and broke under the weight of the junk in Impmon’s trunk.

 

“Whoa-ho-ho-ho,” Impmon hooted. “That table didn’t stand a chance!”

 

“Bravo, my little imp!” The stranger slapped his hand over his mouth. “Oops! I mean… large imp! I dare say all this weight has made you quite formidable!”

 

“You think so!?” Impmon asked, his eyes aglow.

 

The stranger heaved Impmon back on his feet. Yet it hadn’t occurred to Impmon until now how much taller he had gotten as he loomed over the stranger by several feet (never mind the fact that it was only because he was still getting fatter). 

 

“Why, yes! As a matter of fact, I think with how big you’ve gotten so far, you could take on digimon more than five times your original size!” 

 

“No foolin’? I mean, now that you mention it, I do feel a little stronger too!”

 

The stranger took a glowing hand and spanked Impmon on the ass as hard as he could.

 

Impmon yiped at the pain, but he felt the rumbling throughout his new corpulence subside and settle down. He flexed his chubby fingers as he finally started to adjust to his newly-fattened frame. The stranger had truly understated Impmon’s weight. He was hardly an imp anymore as much as he was a pear-shaped monster, his chubby upper half of perky, melon-sized moobs, paunchy belly and flaring lovehandles settling down on wide, squishy thighs and a boulder-sized rump that kept himself stout and sturdy.

 

“I’ve paused your growth for just a moment. I thought I might let you move around a bit and get used to being as big as you are now!”

 

Impmon chuckled triumphantly. “Aw, now you’re just buttering me up, calling me big like that!”

 

“Oh, I haven’t even begun buttering you up yet…” the stranger said to himself. 

 

Ignoring him completely, Impmon slapped his own ass with pride, letting it jiggle and undulate endlessly as if he were trying to intimidate someone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a score to settle with a certain Leomon!”

 

Impmon started to waddle cockily toward the exit. Wide as it was, his hips easily got caught in the doorway as he tried to leave, his lovehandles jamming into the passage like clay being squeezed through a tube. But it was nothing for him to pull himself forward and shove his juicy hips through, making the doorway crumble in his wake.

 

“Ooh, yeah! Large and in charge, baby!”

 

The stranger politely followed Impmon at a distance as he charged like a bull through the crowd before him. Each of them cleared the way in a panic as the obese Impmon and his gargantuan ass barreled through, every fold and roll on his body wobbling violently with each thunderous step. His moob-laden chest swelled with pride when he realized that his width and height made him bigger than nearly every digimon around.

 

As soon as he caught sight of Leomon, he yelled “Hey, you overgrown furball!”

 

The sunlight around Leomon darkened as something large eclipsed him. He turned around curiously and staggered back in surprise at the enormous Impmon ass that was descending on him. 

 

“Who’s the pipsqueak now!?!?!?”

 

He barely ran a few steps before he was crushed under the cushy, warm weight of Impmon’s rump. He struggled to get a word out, reaching out feebly as he was lodged underneath Impmon’s crevasse-like butt crack. Impmon rubbed his butt mockingly into the ground, making it sway back and forth in lazy, deliberate arcs. “Hope you’re nice and comfy down there,” Impmon teased maniacally. “I might not get up for a little while! Bwahahahahaha!”

 

From afar, the stranger looked on at Impmon happily, pleased with how well-adjusted his latest plaything seemed to be with his new weight after such a short time. As he removed his hood, Elios Nyght stroked his chin thoughtfully. “What an enthusiastic little pet,” he mused. “I’ll have to give him some outside time every now and then. After I take him home and break in his new rump tonight, of course.”

 

Impmon’s haughty, victorious laughter was like music to Elios’ ears. He was almost jealous of Leomon being stuck under Impmon’s luxurious buttocks instead of himself. But he’d get his turn soon enough...


End file.
